marvelcomicsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Scarfritcher
Die Scarfritcher is a villain created by Tomahawk23 Backgroud Dimitrii Bogomolov, was a Russian Mobster who was a Boyevik in Solntsevskaya Bratva. The strongest Russian Mafia in the world, it is considered to be one of the most dangerous criminal organizations in the world. Solntsevskaya Bratva was the first formed Russian Mafia. Like most Russian Mobs it consisted of former cold war veterans, and offered Russians a "way out" of economic disaster. Dmitrii Bogomolv was a poor Russian citizen in his mid 20's who turned bankrupt due to Russia's bad economy. In 1988 In order to not become homeless, he turned to a life of crime and began working as a Shestyorka (a associate who is not a full member and is hired to do jobs for the gang) for the local Solntsevskaya Bratva Mobsters. By 1992 had worked his way to membership in the gang and became a Boyevik (the lowest rank in the gang they do foot work and carry out the crimes). In 1996 Bogomolov was sent to Germany to operate rackets there. Soon after that he became Brigadier in the Bratva. By 2000, Bogomolov had earned quite a reputation for himself. Eliminated several rival gangsters and his methods for human-trafficking becoming increasingly helpful to the Bratva's operations in Germany. HYDRA Scientist Fester Steinmann saw him as the perfect canidate for his most recent experiment. He offered him 500,000 dollars to participate to which Dimitri agreed to. The plan was to great a massive super-stealth bean that could survive rockets and to create an army of them. Bogomolov would be the prototype. He was not told what it would make him just that it would make him extremely powerful. When the experiment was finished, he had come out just like Fester had wanted. Scans showed he was exactly as powerful as he was intended to be. Fester looked at it with pride, to him this was the greatest accomlishment of his life. When he saw what he was, he raged with anger. He immediately dispatched every person in the HYDRA base. HYDRA soldiers fired back attempting to stop him, but bullets just bounced off of him. It was the biggest death toll HYDRA had ever suffered. 800 HYDRA scientists and soldiers died that night. Whatever was left of Dimitri Bogomolov died that night with the creation of that monster From then on there was only Die Scarfriticher. Die Scarfriticher generally operates in wartorn areas like Mexico and parts of Africa killing everyone he can find. This is what could be called his "personal vendetta against society" for making him this way. Powers and Abilities *Super Human Strength: Die Scarfritcher can lift over 8 tons. Super Human Reflexes: He has the reflexes to dodge a bullet. Super Human Speed: He can run at 45 MPH and swim at 35 MPH as well as breath underwater for unlimited amounts of time. Super Human Stamina: Die Scarfritcher rarely runs out of breath, he can run or swim for 100 miles at extreme speeds without need of breath. After that a few minutes rest and he's good to go for another hundred miles. Super Human Durability: Die Scarfritcher is extremely durable, he has survived multiple shots from RPGs several times as well as missiles from fighter jets in attempts to kill him. The direct hit did not penetrate his skin. Even if his skin is penetrated, it does no damage seeing as how he has no organs. His only weakness is decapitation, but he heals from most wounds in a matter of minutes. More severe wounds like limb loss will require several days to regrow. Adamantium, Vibranium, and Carbonadium weapons can penetrate him as easily as they can anything else. Razor Sharp Claws, Teeth, and Tail: His claws, teeth, and tail can easily cut or stab through any alloy but: Adamantium, Vibranium, and Carbonadium. Super Natural Stealth: He can walk and move literally unheard by the ear. He can run right up behind you in the dead of night without you being able to hear him at all. Able to move through extremely tight spaces: Die Scarfritcher is designed in away where he can run at full speed through extremely tight spaces such as Air Ducts. Able to run on any surface: Die Scarfritcher is able to run at full speed on virtually any surface. Accelerated Healing: While he does not have a healing factor, in the rare case that he is some how wounded, he can heal from wounds in a matter of minutes. Loss of limbs will take days to regrow. Category:Villains